Cuts Heal, Bruises Fade
by of monsters and me
Summary: They were thrown together. Not because of love, but a mutual need to keep on fighting. A oneshot series. Different pairings; different situations; one thing in common. 31: Baby, you sweep me off my feet. or, sparks. /on hiatus
1. Kitty's Got Claws

_Cuts Heal, Bruises Fade_

_Summary: Clingy yet cunning; skilled but prideful – they were two jagged pieces in a puzzle, creating a grotesque yet mesmerizing picture. _

**Note: **this is a collection of tragic pairings. They might not be the normal everyday stuff – example, _Katie/Pollux _– just so you're warned. If you're like **aleki98 **and hate pairings like _Thalia/Percy or Annabeth/Luke _then I suggest you **do not read this**, okay? (Hey, aleki98 – yeah, you, Alexis – I hope this annoys the crap out of you =)

* * *

_1. Kitty Has Claws_

He kisses her hair, breathing in her deep scent. He has been obsessing over her – it is . . . not wise. _He's never been too wise to begin with – that was always _her _– never had much need for it anyways.) _

Of course, he knows she doesn't love him; does not like him; does not desire his attention. She just likes his power – likes his _status_; it makes her a force to be reckoned with. Damn that Miss Prideful – she had changed; _he _had changed her.

His lips are trailing now, edging dangerously close to her lips. She makes no move to stop him. _(She no longer plays the damsel, her role is the temptress.) _She makes no acknowledgement that he is even there – this sets him off. _(She knows, knows, that it will.)_

She knows how to play with her toys, and it's this game that she's best at. _(With the obvious exception of cat-and-mouse.) _

So he forces his lips on hers, fighting his way in. And she fights back. _(She doesn't know, but he likes the fight better than the kiss.) _Her lips scream at him, her body daring him to try something stupid. His hands demand assent, but she will _not _yield.

She was not likely to give in to temptation. _(That was his job.)_

So he gives in. _(Because she always, always won.)_


	2. Hell is where the heart is

_Cuts Heal, Bruises Fade_

_Summary: the line between heaven and hell is easily crossed. So they go ahead and meet up in purgatory._

**Note: **Okay, the last chapter pairing was _Luke/Annabeth_ – so, _Inferno_, you were partially correct. (Bet you didn't see that one! Don't you feel sorta stupid now?) So . . . who can guess this pairing, I wonder?

* * *

_2. Hell Is Where the Heart Is_

She lives in heaven; he, hell. They are on opposite sides of the spectrum. Light. Dark. Hyena. Lion. A constant struggle; an infinite fight. _(Damned forever.)_

Two necessary forces _(not opposing, but embracing the other a little too roughly)_.

She, with her witty remarks and snide comebacks. He, with his "don't-care" attitude and fiery determination. Her, a queen – a ro-yal among the royals. He, a lowly messenger – a sly, dirty thief. _(A snake – mesmerizing and enchanting, but a deadly poison under the surface.)_

Something like this – this so-called "love" they shared – was wrong. It defied all laws of nature; the rules of humanity. _[So tell me, why does it feel so _right_?] _It was an addiction.

. . .

They feed off each other – the power-hungry girl and vengeful boy. _(Too old now to be called children; too stupid to pass as an adult.)_

The taste, the smell, the lust – there is never enough time, never enough memories to last; never enough high to hold on to.

So they play pretend. In the moments dominated by need, they allow their minds to conjure up some pleasant fantasy. _(They are in love, boyfriend and girlfriend . . . They are together, she his fiancée . . . They met in a café in Paris . . .)_

It is stupid, they know, to play and allow their defenses to lower. So stupid for them to act like they are madly in love – that death will not separate them. _(Because this is just a white lie – and lies always, always hurt the worst – especially the white ones.)_

They do it anyway.


	3. Slumber

_Cuts Heal, Bruises Fade_

_Summary: she slept because it meant anything could happen. Now she sleeps so she can see _him_._

**Note: **Okay, so the last one was _Thalia/Luke_. I see people got either one or the other, but not both. So sorry, everyone! Should I let you guess who this is . . .?

* * *

_3. Slumber_

Her life had a very rhythmic was of happening. School, work, school again, and then sleep. _(On the weekend she tutored/got tutored.) _It was a vicious cycle. There was no change. It was very recurring – set; sound.

When she was but a girl, she once dreamed of a boy. He was small and lithe, eyes drooping ever so slightly. She never once dreamed of him again, but thought of him often. _(He was a mystery. Something conjured from her silly mind, perhaps?)_

_(She only dreams to see him again – she never does.)_

So when she meets that man in her dreams – _(is he real? is he really real?) _– so like the child in some way, she feels joy again; hope. Finally, the mortal lets herself feel again – no longer a shell, but almost a child once more; bright and bubbly, thinking of the world as someplace new.

. . .

When she meets him – sees him for the first time, with her actual _eyes _– she cannot believe what lies before her eyes. Here he is, in all his glory – all his perfection. The man from her dreams – no longer a stranger, but actually someone she knows better than herself. "Um, hello," she sputters out, "I couldn't help notice that you were all alone . . . Were you waiting for someone?" _[Say no, say no, say no—]_

"No, of course not," he replies – his voice is surprisingly melodic; a soft hum, almost. "You're welcome to sit, if you wish." So she does. Coffee in hand, she sits with this not-a-stranger and they talk. And talk. And talk. _(Oh, do they talk!)_

They murmur, heads bent together like lovers, about many things: religion; school; girlfriends/boyfriends _(he has none)_; family; the past. They touch on something else, too – dreams – briefly, and she can tell he wants to say more, but he doesn't. So she doesn't.

So they keep on meeting, like that, at the café.

. . .

She starts seeing him everywhere. It's like he stalks her – not like she minds, anyways – but she doesn't like how he goes and _pretends _to bump into her. Talk about annoying!

But she fell in love with him.

_(She started dreaming of the little boy again.)_

_. . ._

She doesn't know until she has the morning sickness. _[No, it cannot be. It cannot be true!] _But it is true. And there is no escaping this. _She. Is. Pregnant._

But it was only one night! _(No matter, _her subconscious says, _you're still pregnant.) _

He's stopped visiting the day she was going to tell him.

. . .

So she raises their baby alone.


	4. Poison of a Lotus

_Cuts Heal, Bruises Fade_

_Summary: And love slips from her mind; all thoughts of him fading away, clouded under a foggy haze. _

**Note: **Okay, so the last one was _OC/Hypnos. _I thought it would be obvious because of the whole "dreams" mention there. But, obviously, I was wrong. Hey, does anyone know what happened to the _Heroes of Olympus _archive?

* * *

_4. Poison of a Lotus _

"Hey, you," he says to her. She has been occupied by the game _Tekken _for a number of minutes. The game is loud, control in her fingertips – and she looks up, almost startled by the shock of seeing him. She is confused for the moment, but then memory flows into her and she squeals.

"I've missed you!"In another life it would have been different – the boy would have been greeted by bitter cold, and perhaps a slap to the face. _(But not here . . . Not where life is so joyous and easy.)_

"Put your game up for a minute," he tells her, "I want to talk to you." At first she is reluctant – _(I'm on level eighty-five!) _– but she gives in, with the help of a few kisses. _(Alright, alright – just five minutes.)_

. . .

Funny how easily time passes. Five minutes was their agreed time quota. Yet they stayed for five days. Five days together – no games, no food, no disturbances. Just them – _lovers_. Yet it did not feel like five days – it felt . . . well, she didn't know how it felt.

It was like she was floating on air – no longer held to the earth, but held to _him_. Was this it, then? Love? The thing that her old friends – what _were _their _names_? – giggled about? Or was this something different? Something addictive?

_(No, she is almost certain it is love. Not the love she has for the Lotus, or the pleasures here – but something different. Something . . . human.)_

After five days, they went back to their other things. _(But he would keep coming back.)_

. . .

But then he stopped coming. _(She stopped remembering.)_

It was like something had pulled him away from her . . . _(away from the hotel, maybe.) _and she wanted him back – _needed _him to come back. _[Where? Where did you go?]_

He stopped coming for her. She stopped looking for him. _(But she still – still – loved him.)_


	5. Fight or Flight

_Cuts Heal, Bruises Fade_

_Summary: "Why are you here if not to fight?" "I'm here to stay with you."_

**Note: **Hey, guys. If you didn't hear, I just got out of the hospital today. I feel like crap; look like crap - and probably smell like crap. Ugh. Well, enough of me - have fun reading! _P.S: The last one was actually Thalia/Nico, in which Nico leaves Thalia alone at the Lotus Hotel and Casino. Alrighty? _

* * *

_5. Fight or Flight_

"Get up and fight, daughter of Jupiter!" he screams at her. She spits at him and, gritting her teeth, rises with a grace that only she could achieve.

"It's Zeus, dumbass," she grows at him, annoyed now. "Is that too hard for your Roman mind to comprehend?" She snickers, and his eyes turn into narrow slits.

"Hardly." And his sword takes a swing at her, so she ducks. "You aren't bad . . . for a _Greek._" The word is said with such malice it is hard to believe the two are "lovers".

She smiles coyly at him. "You know I'm not here to fight, Damien."

The boy is confused, which is somewhat of an achievement in the girl's case. "Excuse me? Why are you here if not to fight?"

"I'm here to stay with you, of course."

The boy scoffs. "Please, don't play with me. _Stay? _With _me_? Why not with one of your little Greek friends, huh?"

This causes the girl to roll her mascara-applied eyes. "I'm more Roman than you'd have yourself admit."

"Prove it." _(And prove it she does.)_


	6. Of Water, Thunder, & Wisdom, love

_Cuts Heal, Bruises Fade_

_Summary: Is it not enough for you? To have one but not the other?_

_Pairing from last chapter: _Thalia, daughter of Zeus (originally an OC)/Damien (son of a Roman god; take your pick)

**Note: **Let it be known, that this has two pairings in it. Somewhat of a triangle thing.

* * *

_6. Of Water, Thunder, and Wisdom, love_

Stealing kisses in dark corners, lips mingled with sweat and salt and ozone. They do not enjoy these meetings – it is hardly enjoyable – but it is the only way that they can be together. _(If "together" was not worth it, they would have given up a long time ago.)_

They have learned to dance their way in and out of places _(out of situations)_, though they both secretly wish he would get tired of her.

But he is selfish, and so they both are. _(So they all are.)_

. . .

"Is it not enough for you? To have one but not the other? To have me but not her?" She scowls, and he is trying his hardest to keep control of the situation.

"You're worth two of her," he swears, his voice level and calm.

"I still cannot fill that hole that she can."

He cannot answer to this.

. . .

Kisses; no longer soft and sweet, but rough and daring. _(Passion? Yes, there is some – enough to drown in.) [Must you be so selfish? Must you be so cruel?]_

They both know of the other; both know how he sneaks around to see one, yet is so public with the other. How can he take pleausre in both their company, when one should be enough? How can he be so _selfish_? "I love you," he says, but who is he thinking of? _(Not you; not me.)_

"Pick one," they plead. He swears he cannot.


	7. Unrequited Love is the norm

_Cuts Heal, Bruises Fade_

_Summary: Love sucks, but obsession does, too._

Pairing from last chapter: Thalia/Percy/Annabeth

**Note: **this isn't my best. Probably not the worst either.

* * *

_7. Unrequited Love Is the Norm _

They are in love. They are blissfully, youthfully in love. They are both so wrapped into each other's arms that they don't care about war or anything. There is just both of them, with their _undying _love and—

Hold on a second. This is the wrong story. Theirs goes something like this:

He loves her – she knows that he does. _(He knows she knows, too – they have a circle of knowing.) _But how could she love him back? She was so, so _perfect _with a mother who wanted her children to be perfect, too. How could she even _think _about him without stirring some kind of frenzy?

So she doesn't think of him. But he thinks of her – a lot. In fact, she's probably in every single waking thought – and his dreams. And his memories. And . . . well, he loved her. So you think about what you love.

And she knows that, too.

. . .

They weren't supposed to be together. It was _wrong._ So, you know what? They weren't. They were just . . . acquaintances. No, not even. They were just strangers who knew each other's names. _(A relationship in which one knew the other, wore his heart on her sleeve – and which she knew nothing of him but his face.)_

_. . ._

"You sicken me," she spits. "I hope you know that."

He gives her a sort of pitying look, because now he _gets it_. "Better to sicken you and be on your mind then charm you and be forgotten."

. . .

Obsessed. That's what he was. Obsessed with the pretty girl with the pretty face.

Obsessed with what he couldn't have.


	8. Innocence and Sexiness Suck

_Cuts Heal, Bruises Fade_

_Summary: "We shouldn't be doing this." "Tell me something I don't know, blonde."_

Pairing from last chapter: Drew/Clovis (different, huh?)

**Note: **I'm back, lovelies!

* * *

_8. Innocence and Sexiness Suck_

Kisses, tasting of sun; the opposite of the sea. Down below, up high; where does she want to be? Swimming; flying; what does she like to do more? Which will stay with her longer?

Which can she not live without?

. . .

Her hero, her god: which knows her better?

. . .

"Now, before you go saying about how I'm late, I got you a present." This annoys her. Does he think he can _buy _his way in? Buy a spot in her filled-up heart?

A necklace, with charms of her favorite structures, lies glistening on her hand. "It's beautiful." Was this forged by Hephaestus himself?

"I know." He tries to butter her up with, "But not as beautiful as you." She punches him lightly in the arm.

"You dork." It's accusing, but not of much.

"I'm your dork." And then he starts singing some stupid Michael Jackson song and they laugh. And talk.

But mostly they make-out.

She's not sure how much she likes making out now that it's become routine.

_(She doesn't like her passion thought out.)_

. . .

"Oh, gods," she bursts through the door and kisses him on the cheek, "I'm so sorry I'm late! I was with—" She stops and an uncomfortable (to her) silence falls. "Er . . . anyways, we can go to the beach now!"

"Always so enthusiastic, aren't you?" He looks over, and she gives him a devilish grin.

"Only because I get to see you with your shirt off." _(But then she remembers she's with _him _and not the _other _one – he likes his girls innocent and new to dating {because he is}; the other prefers them sexy and, hell, even a little provocative {because he likes the taste of them in his pants}.)_

"If that's what you wanted, all you needed to do was ask."

She raises her eyebrow, "You'd give me a show?"

"For you, babe, anything."

_[So you'd let me be with him and you?] _


	9. Forbidden is the Sweetest

_Cuts Heal, Bruises Fade_

_Summary: Go ahead and screw whoever you want, honey, but none of them will ever be me._

Pairing from last chapter: Triton/Annabeth/Apollo (or, if you feel bad, we can make it OC/Triton/Apollo)

**Note: **How was the last one dirty? So, my bestest sister **aleki98 **(you know her? no? well, someone's missin' out) says I'm horny. Really? If so, this one is way dirtier.

**And thanks for all your lovely reviews!**

**WARNING! **This is male/male content. My first time actually trying. If you are offended by **gays **leave now. I don't want haters telling me this is sick. You were warned in the beginning of this story. Anyways, this was requested, and it will stay anonymous because **haters are not cool**.

* * *

_9. Forbidden is the Sweetest_

"Hey, babe," a voice greets him as he enters the suite. "And here I was thinking you'd gone off to . . . _Rainbow Girl_." He says it with a certain . . . distaste; like something sour on his tongue. And Jason does not like it, this . . . competition between Piper and him. It's brought their friendship to a sort of end; no truce allowed.

And they're fighting over _him_ – as if he's some masterpiece worthy of all attention, all honor. But he's not. He's just . . . him.

So he scowls towards the other boy. "I hate it when you call her that."

He just smirks back. "I know. I just like you when you're . . . feisty."

He just throws him on the bed, and says nothing.

. . .

When he wakes up, the bed is cold. _(The bed is cold even though it should be warm; him being fire and all.)_

. . .

"I can't believe you! You're so selfish!" he screams. "Wanting me, while I want you both! Gods, you make me feel so . . . sick, sometimes! I want some . . . time alone. To think; to be myself. Please. I can't have you with your puppy-dog eyes just begging for . . ."

"For what?" he asks softly.

"Just . . . leave me be." That night is their last night – and they make love.

. . .

He says he want him gone. _(He doesn't.) _He doesn't want the other boy gone, untouchable. Not when he's here, cold and alone and . . .

Just cold. It doesn't feel natural.

Oh, gods. He loves him.

Oh, gods, he loves another boy.


	10. Gods, You're so Hopeless

_Cuts Heal, Bruises Fade_

_Summary: You look at them and see a tragic never-ending thing._

Pairing from last chapter: yeah, it was Jason/Leo. Got anythin' to say 'bout it?

**Note: **yeah, this is a poem. It's freeverse, people, which is basically the only poem I do. (yeah, this is an update while I'm supposedly doing my homework. again. meh. whatever) By the way, I'm grounded - again - so my emails are piling up. Gah! (Also, the 'and' button above the number seven isn't working. Ugh.)

* * *

_10. Gods, You're so Hopeless_

**(( **gods, you're _dense _**))**

you look at them and see:

**yourself**

**andand**

him

andand

_her_

_

* * *

_

'cause he was just sososo sweet

and, baby, you were

**sososo **naïve

and, of course,

she would be

_sososo _wonderful

that he couldn't help but

f

a

l

l

* * *

and, this is just a repeat

_(it's you and her and him_

_all over a g a i n)_

and you **don't **want this to turn out like

b e f o r e

'cause one Oracle is enough, babe

* * *

_((i trust you with my life,_

_but not my heart, babe,_

_'cause anything -_

oh gods, **anything**,

_is better than the_

**_f_**

**_a_**

**_l_**

**_l_**

**_o_**

**_u_**

**_t_**


	11. Of a Girl and a Boy

_Cuts Heal, Bruises Fade_

_Summary:_

_She c h a r m s him._

_He d i s g u s t s her._

Pairing from last chapter: Rachel/Percy/Annabeth (everyone thought Apollo. Wrong!), hints of Drew/Jason/Piper

**Note: **Oh my gods. Ten chapters, sixty two reviews; approximately six reviews per chapter. I would eep if it wasn't so out of character for me. Thanks, guys. For reals. (It's probably 'cause I update this the most now, huh?)

* * *

_11. Of a Girl and a Boy_

"You're lucky you're not mortal, _boy_."

"Why?" his tone is too innocent – it makes her want to beat the crap out of him.

"Because I would _kill_ you for stalking me." It's a simple response, really; apparently too simple for the boy.

"So?"

"I would not have to worry about an immortal – and an Olympian, no less! – trying to kill me." She says it as if she has a chance to die. "Why put my sisters at risk for _you_? A simple-minded, cannibalistic _idiot._"

"You could leave them for me."

"You could go to hell."

. . .

"Isn't he annoying, Phoebe?" she asks her favorite sister one night.

"He almost had the nerve to ask if you wanted to know about him." She rolls her eyes. "As if."

So she thinks, _he must _really _love me._

. . .

Persistence is arrogance [and sometimes ignorance]. Her mother used to say that – back while she was still living.

"Will you go out with me?"

"Will you go jump off a cliff?" she snaps.

"Will you kiss me?" He sounds like an annoying puppy – except puppies are cute, whilst he is simply _beastly_.

"Do you _fancy _dying, Hermes brat?"

Then he asks an unexpected question, "If your Lady allowed it, could you learn to love me?"

"You can bet I sure as hell won't try." Then, he tries to kiss her.

. . .

She pulls the string; lets it fly.

_((Hunters don't miss their mark.))_


	12. Invisible Is Easier

_Cuts Heal, Bruises Fade_

_Summary: It's so much easier to not even try._

Pairing from last chapter: Connor/Huntress (Titaness)

**Note: **Yes, Connor died in the last chapter, but only because he was very persistent. He actually reminds me of a certain Mike Newton. . .

* * *

_12. Invisible is Easier_

It was always hard for her to please others and herself at the same time. So she didn't; she just pleased others.

Her friends were the easiest. They only wanted someone to listen – and she _was _even a little bit popular; so they didn't care. For the teachers she was a straight-A student – the "perfect" role-model for the "perfect" school for the "perfect" kids of the "perfectly-rich" business-men.

Her parents – always the perfectionists, weren't they? – were the worst. (_Honestly, how hard is it to be happy with what you have?_) Nothing she ever did pleased them.

So she stopped.

. . .

He was the thrill; the chase; the act of rebellion. So she dated him. She finally wanted to get noticed – honestly, how _hard _was it? Aren't parents supposed to notice their children? _(Apparently not the rich ones.)_

And when they finally _did _notice, they disapproved. _[Can't have your only daughter dating a delinquent, now can we?] _She knew they would keep watching until she stopped.

So she didn't.

. . .

And then, she took the next step.

"I'm pregnant," she announces in the morning.

Her mother scoffs, as if that's the silliest thing she's ever heard, "_Please_, daughter, tell me you're lying!" _(They never actually _use _her real name, it's just "daughter" or "girl" or some other weird thing that shows no love whatsoever.)_

Her father just looks up, and stares back down at his newspaper. It doesn't really give the desired effect.


	13. City Girl Got You

_Cuts Heal, Bruises Fade_

_Summary: Whatever game this is, she plays it and she plays it well._

Pairing from last chapter: Luke/Rachel (darn . . . all you Percy fans ;))

**Note: **I got this done in, like, five minutes. If it's crappy and short, sorry. It's just we had a power outage – geez, it was bad – go ahead and ask Alexis. Hehe. (that' s aleki98, by the way.) I'm trying to update everything.

* * *

_13. City Girl Got You_

Whatever little game this is, she plays it and she plays it well. Of course, you wouldn't expect it from a city girl to get him all "hot and bothered", to use the term. _(However, you wouldn't put it past a city girl to do a lot of things – yet she does it anyways.)_

If he was being honest, City Girl puts on quite a show. _(Even so, he has to go back home – wherever home is – with sweaty hair and the smell of her perfume clinging to him, and he doesn't like that.) _

Still, if he didn't like the aftermath, he could've just stopped. _(He didn't stop because, hello, where's the fun in that?) He could've stopped because, in all aspects, isn't he much more powerful than she is?_

. . .

"So, I was wondering . . . if you'd move in with me."

". . ."

"I know there's a war and all but I don't want you getting hurt . . ."

"Fine. Whatever."

. . .

His brain says yes, he is more powerful than her.

However, his heart disagrees.


	14. Damndation of the Cosmos

_Cuts Heal, Bruises Fade_

_Summary: "How are you going to rule the cosmos in that getup?" "Everyone will be too busy looking at you."_

**Note: **Please don't kill me. I'll beta. I'll write. Love ya.

Pairing from last chapter: Ethan/Rachel

* * *

_14. Damndation of the Cosmos_

The first time he comes, he brings shackles. It's a joke and he's trying to win her over – which, he reminds himself, is failing miserably. Apparently, his conquest doesn't believe in shackles or any form of enslavement. Well, damn.

. . .

The second time he came, he came bringing roses. Just kidding, he comes bringing—well, as disgusting as it is, he brings a head of a mortal as a tribute to her. She takes it and says nothing. He inwardly growls in impatience.

There's a moment of silence. "Well, dammit?"

The redhead turns to him, "The shackles, now that was cruel. But _this_? This is just—just _inhumane_."

He shrugs. "Thought you'd like it, babe."

She walks out the door. "You thought wrong."

He kicks the chair across him and tries to imagine that it's her face.

. . .

His third and last effort is wearing a suit and tie and asking her the old fashioned way – by talking gibberish and swearing he'll treat her right. _(Well, _his _definition of right – but at least it's a start.)_

She laughs. "This isn't really your usual style."

He tries shrug nonchalantly and fails terribly. "You're worth it."

She shakes her head. "No, I'm not. You won't think so when you kill me, or dump me, or whichever."

"I know," he says, "but as of right now, it's worth it."

"Anyways, how are you supposed to rule the cosmos in that getup? It _really_ doesn't suit you – and that's coming from me."

He puts his hands up in mock surrender. "Everyone will be too busy looking at you, babe. It doesn't matter about me."


	15. Nature and Nature

_Cuts Heal, Bruises Fade_

_Summary: Because she was forbidden, and she's always wanted to make bad things good._

Pairing from last chapter: Kronos/Rachel (I saw both within different reviews)

**Note: **Haha. Written in fifteen minutes!I am updatinggg. Again! :D And I figure I'll stop at 20, alrighty? Objections anyone? (Speak now or forever hold your piece ;))

So, for my birthday, I got an iPhone, right? Well, my old phone had 143 of my ideas that I texted myself for this site – and, you know, for personal writings. And now they're gone. Recycled. Trashed. And I. Am. Pissed. I mean, come on **143 damn ideas** trashed for an iPhone (a lovely, wonderful iPhone nonetheless). Ugh. I literally cried.

* * *

_15. Nature and Nature_

Apparently, she dated you as a sort of "experiment" and then, when her little boyfriend found out, she danced away into _his _arms instead of yours. Figures. Because she was forbidden, and she's always wanted to make the bad things good. _(You remind yourself that the bad thing is really _you _– but at least she loves you enough to make you become _good_.)_

At least she wasn't scared of you. That's got to count for something.

Right?

. . .

"Hey, honey," she says to you when you meet her. "I . . . missed you."

"Bet not as much as you missed _him_," you grit. "You love him more than you love me." She doesn't say anything for a while.

"Can't I love you both?"

"No."

. . .

"You know," you whisper into her ear like the predator you are, "you're trying to change me, June, and it's not working very well. I may be something short of evil, but I won't hurt you like he will. I'll love you. And kiss you." You kiss her cheek as if making a point. "And hug you." You kiss her lips. "And never leave.

"Promise."

She cries in your arms that night.


	16. Flower Pots and a Victory March

_Cuts Heal, Bruises Fade_

_Summary: He usually wins, right? [She doesn't give shit.]_

**Note: **So . . . this has been sitting in my mom's laptop for . . . forever. Huh.

Pairing from last chapter: Nico/Juniper

* * *

_16. Flower Pots and a Victory March_

And he stares at the flower, because it's a reminder of _hopes&&dreams&&promisesforgotten_. It's actually a wonder he hasn't thrown the damned thing away.

He tried, once.

**((**you'll miss me, you know. and you'll cry&&scream&&sob&&I'll laugh at you for being foolish, dammit!**))**

He tried because she was plauging his nightmares and screaming and laughing and was just being _annoying_. So he threw the damned plant out the window. Oh well, right?

Wrong.

That night, the chick screamed _(and enchanted) _him. She was in a fury, screaming about how dare he do _that_, when he promised, and how he should "rot in **T-T-Tartarus **for being so **damn fucking **idiotic."

The next day, the plant reappeared, and, in his dream, she mocked him. Oh, she mocked&&taunted&&jeeredand he wanted _sososo _badly to punch her in the face, because she just stirs up that kind of reaction.

**((**you love me, because your other girl doesn't satisfy. they let me go, but I didn't want to. i didn't want to, but i would've gone – for you. but now . . . oh, now you'll just have to fucking function without me, **babe**.**))**

He doesn't admit it – even to himself – but he'd give anything in the world for her heart.


	17. Players Play Pretend

_Cuts Heal, Bruises Fade_

_Summary: You know this is wrong but you're just tired of being _sister.

Pairing from last chapter: Percy/Calypso

**Note: **So . . . I'm uncertain of this chapter, and the first to review will get a say on **if this story stops or ends at twenty**, seeing as no one (apparently) can decide. And then they can **pick the pairing for twenty**. I think I'll actually post which pairing it is for twenty. Just because I won't be posting a twenty-one just to talk about what pairing the last chapter was. That's stupid.

Also, this pairing was requested by **Kat.R.777 **for guessing the correct pairing last chapter. Props to those who tried.

* * *

_17. Players Play Pretend_

You know it's wrong but if this is wrong then you don't ever want anything to ever, _ever _be right again.

Because he was just so bright and you were just drawn like a moth to a flame. That must be what you are: a moth. Pesky things those are; not that tricky to get rid of. Except when the certain bright light wanted to play around for a bit.

'Cause he was just playing around and you fucking hated it but you just couldn't stand being "sister" and "innocent" your whole entire life (existence). And you knew that even though you would have hell to pay and him to blame for it, you couldn't stop.

Because if you're going to die, you might as well have fun doing it.

. . .

He whispers in his ear that he loves you, even though you know he's probably going to go fuck someone else in the morning, later on. The only time he can visit you is in the evening and at night, because your lady is away and she's paying more attention to the road than you. And anyways, he was always a good hider. You managed to hide from her for a good while, too. You managed to hide from everyone.

Too bad you decided to fuck with life, because life thinks it's just as fun to fuck back.

. . .

And when you died, your lady could have saved you, but she didn't. Because the Fates didn't mean for you to die. It just . . . happened.

And your lady didn't save you because of _him _and you think, _Well, at least it's worth it_.

But it wasn't. Because you could've stayed and had a life and a family and you were just so fucking stupid, weren't you?


	18. Sisters and Lovers

_Cuts Heal, Bruises Fade_

_Summary: You can't help but think that it's almost a fair trade because your sister died but at least you got her, right?_

Pairing from last chapter: Bianca/Apollo

**Note: **For **xFireStar **who is a wonderful writer and reviewer – and, haha, guessed the pairing correctly! And, to all those worried, **this will be more than 20 chapters long**. My little vacation present to you, you could say. And **thanks for the reviews, 'cause now I have – what? 103?**

Please note that this is a **AR (Alternate Reality) **where – and I can't give away too many hints here –** only one person died in the third book **(The Titan's Curse). I'll leave it up to you to figure out who.

* * *

_18. Sisters and Lovers_

Your sister has been dead for almost a year now. She haunts you.

_(You were so naïve to believe that your new best friend was speaking the truth when he said nobody would die.)_

. . .

You know you're not good enough but, somehow, maybe you satisfy her.

You, of course, can't help but think _(guiltily, though you don't really know the meaning of the word) _that it's almost a fair trade. Your sister died but she saved your lover, didn't she?

_(You try to imagine that, in the end, everything turned out right.)_

. . .

And maybe there's a big gap in ages. But she still looks twenty and you still seem thirteen. It may look a little wrong to an outsider, but at least you know what you have is true.

Right?

. . .

And, later, when she promises you forever, you can't help but think that if she died, then back then, your sister would still be around to see the wedding.

. . .

Maybe it's selfish and you're bitter, but you can't help but be glad that your sister died. Because then you got to be with her.


	19. Make This Love a Dance

_Cuts Heal, Bruises Fade_

_Summary: He's Roman and she's mortal so it's not really a betrayal, is it?_

Pairing from last chapter: Zoe/Nico

**Note: **Pretty much five people got the last pairing right.

**SparksFly97**

**adommyadisonmurdockrulz**

**ambe888**

**GleekPJOFreak**

**Booksandbeachgirl**

Those are all the people who got the pairing correct, in order from the most recent review to the first. Since there were so many – with three being on the first day – I decided that the first three would pick the pairing.

. . . And then they took a long time. So this is up **because they couldn't decide and we're all busy anyways.**

* * *

_19. Make This Love a Dance_

The first time they meet _(without magic or gods or prophecies getting in the way) _is when they've already partnered _(somewhat) _with the Roman camp.

"Hey," he'd said.

"So, Roman, what'd you come to me for?" she asked back then; she sought people, not the other way 'round.

He scratches his head. "You know, I'm not really sure."

And so breeds the start of a damned symphony.

. . .

The melody does not start off soft; it is fast-paced and thunderous, incorporating sin sneakily.

. . .

Everyone had assumed that he would pick between demigods, a choice for the ages – at least, Aphrodite would believe so.

But he had always danced to _their _symphony, not Aphrodite's.

_(And so he chose a mortal.)_

. . .

Their symphony melts into something slower, a bit softer. Yet, it is not slow enough for her taste.

. . .

He's Roman and she's mortal so it's not _really _a betrayal, is it?

_(but her fate has always been tied to Greece, never Rome)_


	20. Vengeful Innocence

_Cuts Heal, Bruises Fade_

_Summary: He is so naïve and innocent and doesn't actually realize that she's just using him for revenge._

Pairing from last chapter: Rachel/Jason

**Note: Props **to all those who **got the last pairing correct**. I seem to be **making these easier for ya'll, **huh? Guess we'll have to stop with that ;D

For **artyfan. **Does this count as angst? **THIS IS AN AU.**

* * *

_20. Vengeful Innocence_

"Kiss me," she says, demanding and yet still managing to sound seductive. He can feel shivers down his spine and through his legs.

He leans in while she stays in place. Somehow, though he is hesitant and new and afraid, his lips end up on hers and her hands are tangled in his hair.

He's trembling a bit but she guides him, like a schoolteacher patiently tutoring a struggling student.

There is a cough somewhere and the boy - if you could call him a boy - wishes that this moment wasn't interrupted by the other one. The blonde. The competition.

"We should, er, get moving while it's still light out," the boy says, struggling for words. Perhaps the sight of their bodies mingling was too much; too difficult a sight to behold.

"Of course," she smirks, amused and perhaps a bit smug as well.

What an awkward walk this shall be.

. . .

"That was fun," she murmurs. "We should try it again, huh?"

He laughs, feeling a bit more confident now. He can almost – but just barely – see the future; he could love this girl, perhaps. "Sure, Sparky." The girl winces, but only slightly, so she covers it up with a laugh.

"I'll be waiting, then." She smiles and walks away. It's very out of character for her; playing the vixen and tempting two males all at once.

He can't help but think that while she is new and perhaps not yet mature, he has seen life and loved from afar; so while they are an odd couple, they can survive.

. . .

They kiss and they hug and they make it to Camp and then everything gets less confusing – but just a bit. It's less confusing because the other boy is away most of the time – taking care of his own cabin and getting used to things – and he can be with her a little bit more freely.

"You know," she says in between kisses, "I'm staying for the winter. Will you be here?" Somehow, deep down inside, she knows that he won't be staying and she can't help but be a_little_bitkindofsortof happy.

"I wish. But I have a job, you know."

Under the kiss, she smiles a menacing smiling, which has lain dormant inside her for several months.

. . .

While he is older than her, in retrospect he is much younger – because she is cunning and a vixen and he knows not of deceit. Because he is too naive, too trusting.

And he does not realize that she is merely using him to hurt a jealous soul.

_(And that winter, while her "boy" is away, she goes ahead and becomes an object of beauty to another.)_


	21. Fire and, well, Blonde

_Cuts Heal, Bruises Fade_

_Summary: She has the graygraygray eyes, all ice, and he's just all firefirefire and can_not _keep up._

Pairing from last chapter: Grover/Thalia

**Note: **nobody could guess the last pairing. I guess that's good. Sorry for not updating sooner but I just got back today and . . . well, you know.

* * *

_21. Fire and, well, Blonde_

He first meets her after a near-death experience – he's learned there are a lot of those out there, for kids like him – and she's all glares and cold and no smiles. He's thinking, _dude, chill out_, 'cause this chick is obviously stressed and it seems to him like she'd look real pretty with a smile plastered to her face.

She has the body, at least. The body for the supermodels and the face for those Covergirl commercials – not that he ever paid any attention to the actual _makeup_. No, she doesn't need makeup. She's all legs and tan and blondeblondeblonde. Everywhere blonde.

He can't keep up. He's drowning in a sea of blonde.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

. . .

She's on a quest for someone – figuratively and a little literally – and she's the type of girl that always, _always _gets her way. Except she's searchingsearchingsearching and not findingfindingfinding anything at all. Can't she realize that there's no hope?

He really wants to help her, console her. Except she won't let him. She's like a miner; doesn't abandon the situation unless it's hope-less.

She's searching for her Prince Charming, but what if he doesn't want to be found?

. . .

And here he is, in a body too small and a world too big while she is too happy in her own skin; too comfortable. He cannot help the fact that the past stalks both of them; and that while she is okay with that fact he, however, is not. He is, by definition, a murderer and maybe she is, too.

Why couldn't she see? That he is so utterly devoted to her and the other one is not? That her faithful true love is suddenly not-so-faithful anymore?

"I love you, you know," he says to her, and she shakes her head a little.

"You might. You know I don't love you back. I still . . . I still love him, okay? You know that I . . . that I can't think about anyone else that way." Silently, he curses Aphrodite.

"I know."


	22. I Don't Hate You, I Think

_Cuts Heal, Bruises Fade_

_Summary: He's certainly persistent, isn't he?_

Pairing from last chapter: Leo/Annabeth

**Note: **for **Booksandbeachgirl **who is a wonderful author. I know it's not the Fourth of July. Shut up.

* * *

_22. I Don't Hate You . . . I Think_

She hates him. She hates how he's persistent and puppy-dog like and how he likes chasing after things he's too good for. He's certainly persistent, even if he does know that they will always say no; always refuse. _(Except, she's maybekindasortof thinking about saying _yes _this time.)_

So when he asks her to the fireworks, all stumbles and fumbles and stutters, she says, "You're buying me dinner, hotshot." And he's dumbstruck and can't believe his luck. It couldn't. It didn't. It hasn't.

But, boy, can't you see that it has?

. . .

Is she regretting this? Right _before _her little "date", is she regretting this? How her sisters are staring and pointing because for once in her life with them, she is wearing _makeup_? How her mistress is smiling a bright smile but her eyes are glistening with tears? How she tells her so-called date that he must wait behind trees and that they cannot be seen together? Is she _regretting_ this?

She hates herself, because the answer she tells herself is a cold and hard and resounding, _no._

. . .

The boy, however, is faced with indecision. He barely _knows_ this girl. He does not know if she likes flowers – let alone what type – or her favorite color – if she has one – or , more importantly, if she is just going on this date to pity him – or _worse_; to spite him. He does not know the important things: like if she likes holding hands or taking walks in the moonlight or talking about _feelings_.

For some reason, despite his indecision, he cannot find himself caring.

. . .

The date is not as well as both had hoped. It is full of sweaty palms _(due to nerves)_, awkward silence _(due to lack of conversation)_,and heartfelt conversations _(due to the lack of conversation, which annoyed the girl to no end – which caused the boy to confess his undying love)_.

The girl cannot help but compare him to her other conquests. He is neither dashing nor charming, as one had been. Nor nervous and new – though he was close – as another. However, he is something entirely different. And she cannot put her finger on it.

The boy cannot help but cling to this moment. He knows that she is not likely to agree again, so he showers her in words of affection and somewhat empty adorations. He finds it attractive; she, however, finds it short of desperate. He hopes that she does not find his actions futilitarian in nature.

He cannot provide her with the fire that she hopes for, and once she starts taking a liking to him, she will become undesirable because she is now attainable. However, it's a risk that they are willing – for the moment – to take.


	23. Halves, Wholes, and Love Triangles

_Cuts Heal, Bruises Fade_

_Summary: Two halves may make a whole, but sometimes halves don't like fitting._

Pairing from last chapter: Leo/Thalia

**Note: **for **Kat.R.777 **who suggested a crazy pairing and I'm not sure this is exactly what she was looking for. Haha, sorry.

* * *

_23. Halves, Wholes, and Love Triangles _

He dates her because she is pretty and he likes her best friend. Naturally, this is a bad idea in and of itself' but he never was a planner nor one to think things through.

She dates him as her ritual; he's ugly enough to be dumped, anyways, so what's the harm, right? It's not like ugly people have _feelings_.

And the other one – a girl – is watching right from the sidelines, until her knight in shining armor comes to save her.

. . .

"Do you want to go out with me?" he says, knowing it's wrong but not caring.

"You're dating my _best friend _and, anyways, I'm going out with—"

"Oh, who cares about them?" he says briskly. "They can hook up with each other for all I care. Besides, my girl likes that Apollo son."

She doesn't care, though, because he still has "his girl" and that's all that really matters.

. . .

They kiss and experiment a little bit; both are curious and too nervous or smart to try it with their significant others. Eventually, however, the other girl starts loving the boy she was going to break up with and the boy, of course, is forced to love back.

The girl's own lover is mentally unstable – her knight fighting the dragon of madness – and she grows away from the other; the one who she never really loved anyways.

They have grown too distant for the boy's liking. He thinks it's a good thing that old habits die hard.

. . .

Soon the boy will have to go away, and the war is rapidly approaching. Their kisses become more . . . more something. _Whitehotburning_. The boy tries to tell himself it is passion, though it must fall somewhere along the lines of anger, and they are stretching out this affair too far. It will break soon. And whoever doesn't let go will fall, fall hard.

. . .

The boy goes away, and the girl must comfort his girlfriend. How ironic it seemed. The mistress and the girlfriend together, comforting one another. _He'll be back soon_, she says to the girl. _He promised_.

The girl thinks promises are naïve and only a fool would believe them, but her friend is no fool, so her thoughts are not voiced. _Okay_, she answers. She doesn't tell him how bad he is at keeping promises.

. . .

And he is killed, the boy, and their secret dies with him.


	24. Sticks and Stones May Break My Bones

_Cuts Heal, Bruises Fade_

_Summary: Acting, ma dear, is just a nice word for lying._

Pairing from last chapter: Beckendorf/Clarisse, mentioned Clarisse/Chris and Beckendorf/Silena

**Note: **for **Eleos**, the first to guess the crazy pairing I didn't think anyone would guess.

* * *

_24. Sticks and Stones May Break My Bones But You Will Always Hurt Me_

The war is over and everyone is happy because there is peace. Both numbers have dwindled greatly, and they are assured mainly whatever they want. The gods do not wish for another war, and, while there are many demigods, there is a plethora of monsters and enemies.

So she is a liar. Well, the technical name would be actor. However, every single line is said with such conviction you cannot doubt that she is Lizzie or Amanada or Tinffany. Part of it is her gift, surely, but part of it is pure _talent_. And it's the most dangerous part about her.

There is another one, white with splashes of black and green. He doesn't really like it – the fame and the no-privacy policy – but he needs the money, and that's all that matters. He could've made it farther as a model, but millions of people staring at your half-naked body is kind of a turn off.

They find each other at a party, one drunk and the other not. They wake with a hangover, no memory of the night previous and – thankfully – all their clothes on. However, both pairs of lips are swollen, so their make out session was nothing if not heated.

She is the first one to speak, despite the obvious awkwardness in the air, and it's like lighting a match. "We better leave at different times, unless you want the press to think we're the new 'it' couple." He flinches, perhaps because once upon a time, he was an 'it' with another girl. She doesn't care. She wants him to kiss her sweetly and say _but we _are _a couple _or _don't worry, i'll protect you_.

But he doesn't. He says, "Okay. I'm getting a beer. You want one?" She shakes her head. And what did she expect, anyways?

. . .

They're not _really _a couple. They meet at crappy parties and make out as an excuse to not talk to anyone. He doesn't take her on dates; offer to carry her things; bring her presents. That is alright, though, for she has long since believed in princes and knights. He is polite, though, and she likes that.

He dates _(_whatever_) _her because when he's with her he needs less spirits. Her eyes fade to gray but he manages to keep her hair the same color. The ghost only haunts him halfway.

And one night, while they're kissing, he says, "I love you." Except he uses the wrong name. It's the ghost's name; she's the one he still loves. _(_And, secretly, she really hates that._)_

"She's dead," she reminds, not gently but not coldly either. He flinches, gets up, and walks away.

She wants to tell him to come back, but she was the one who sent him away in the first place. It'd confuse him.

She lets him leave.

. . .

He's still mad at her about before. She doesn't care, though, because she _was _stating the truth, after all. He's just stubborn and doesn't like listening.

"You're still mad at me," she says, because he is.

"Yeah," he says back, not offering further comments.

"Why? You're being so stupid about all this!"

He laughs, and she notices her eyes are glistening with tears. "You're even starting to sound like her." She slaps him.

That night, she is weak and drowns in the vodka. _(_And silently, ever so silently, she curses her mother._)_

. . .

When she wakes it must be nearing afternoon. Her head is pounding but she barely notices.

He's sitting on the couch – on _her _couch. "I love you," he says, and this time he uses _her _name – not the ghost's.

She tells herself he's not lying.


	25. Red Riding Hood and Her Affairs

_Cuts Heal, Bruises Fade_

_Summary: They both know this is going to end badly, and they don't care._

Pairing from last chapter: Percy/Piper, mentioned Percy/Annabeth

**Note: **Sorry this was up so late. Got unexpectedly grounded.

UNREALISTIC EXPECTATION: Go check out _Faces of the Forbidden _by yours truly, review it, and I'll love you forever.

* * *

_25. Red Riding Hood and Her Affairs_

There was once a girl; little Red, we'll call her. And we'll say she has red hair, because red cloaks are in no way related to this story. Little Red, however, had hair of the brightest red and eyes that shined like emeralds. She is naïve and that is what breaks her. Or what will.

If you are imagining there is a girl, so there must be a boy. And there was a boy. He was a rosepetals and iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou type boy. He was a gentleman. And that is why he is a monster.

. . .

They meet at a coffee shop in November. It is cold and snowing outside and she doesn't have a scarf so he gives her his. He offers to buy her something but she has more money than she knows what to do with, so she says no.

Little Red realizes she kind of recognizes him, the boy. "You're . . . you're . . . you're that guy! The one who painted my jeans!" she says, realizing she never caught his name those many years ago. He doesn't mind.

"Oh, yeah, that was me." He pauses for a moment, as if deciding what to say and how to say it. "You . . . um, wanna go on a date sometime?"

The girl mumbles something – the boy can only assume a yes – and blushes.

. . .

Slowly, slowly, the boy and girl become a couple. She paints things for him and his sonnets are inspired by her. He opens doors for her, carries her things, listens to her. She lets him call her at three in the morning to say iloveyou and doesn't hang up. For the moment, everything is perfect.

And that's how they know it isn't.

_( _london bridge is falling down, falling down. london bridge is— _)_

. . .

The boy and the girl, they know this is going to end badly.

_( _but isn't the fall half the fun? _)_

. . .

Hate to break it to you, but this is reality. Sorry to cut the fairy tale short. Disney is a liar. Hope we didn't ruin all your hopes and dreams.

. . .

The boy, well, he breaks Red's heart. He leaves her. She realizes the world of relationships isn't all rainbows and butterflies – it's just as bad as her teenage years. Maybe worse.

The girl, she's no longer naïve. She dates the boy's father and a _screw you _but also partly because she's had a crush on him, anyways.

. . .

There is a boy and there is a girl, and they chased away their happy ending.


	26. You're The Enemy and You're Killin' Me

_Cuts Heal, Bruises Fade_

_Summary: There is nothing now but their love and his jealousy; and the two things consume him whole._

Pairing from last chapter: Will/Rachel, a side of Will/Katie and Rachel/Apollo

**Note: **Sorry to **AstheisticPokemon**, as this **is not your Piper/Leo **that you have requested. **It will be posted on 'In Between Our Lies', however.** Different pairing now, obviously.

UNREALISTIC EXPECTATION: Check out new story _'dejas ar mani' _and drop a review. For those who watch the show VICTORIOUS, check out my two one shots.

* * *

_26. You're The Enemy and You're Killing Me _

Their love was so wrong it was right. _(_what a cliché. boy, dont you understand nothings ever right here?_) _They were on different sides of the war – the first one, not the second. He's not sure exactly how they met; he just remembers one morning where he woke up and saw her on his bed while he was on the couch. His neck hurt like hell for the rest of the day.

She's supposes it's bad moral – to sleep with the enemy; to love the one trying to destroy you – but she never really had any moral to begin with, so it really didn't matter much to her. No one else knew, much less cared. What better reason to try?

. . .

In the beginning, he had a life. He had friends and some family and then love. She came in, and it all fell apart. _(_ma life is fallin' so easily at the seams, me belle_)_

. . .

He knows that other men stare at her. She is a beauty like no other; a sun that is allowed to be seen. He knows the other men think him not worthy of her _(_why, he is still a boy, no?_) _and he can't help but think they're right. What can he give her? Not jewels or money or fame or anything, really.

"You can give me your love," her voice is like sweet honey to his ears.

_(_youre killin' me slowly, _chere_ – you could at least have me die quick)

. . .

She really did love him, in the beginning. She doesn't know when it turned into deception. Perhaps it was around the time when she had more duties to attend to; when the war was becoming tiresome and financially costly.

It doesn't really matter anymore, because all she's doing is acting, while he has already sold away his soul.

. . .

"This has to end," she tells him.

"What? The war or us?"

_(_can the answer be both?_)_

"Depends."

. . .

She is still with him, though it is never like before. It is too late though, for the boy _(_not yet a man; ohwhyohwhy did i corrupt you_) _loves her. He cannot let her escape. He is on her like a drug. (youve made me a slave to my addictions, chere dear_)_

There is nothing now but their love and his jealousy – and the two things have consumed hime whole.

_(_now this – this is why he hates the gods_)_


	27. Blurring Lines Of Fantasy

_Cuts Heal, Bruises Fade_

_Summary: "You're kind of mean." "I'd rather bully than be bullied." /or, he fights for justice while she fights for her dignity._

Pairing from the last chapter: Ethan/Aphrodite

**Note: **okay, so not many people guessed and/or reviewed at all. I don't care too much, but it'd be nice to **review**, ya know?

UNREALISTIC EXPECTATION: Check out new story _holding stars in your palm_. It's a post-son fic. Spoilers, I think, but not much. It's PercyAnnabeth, if that will convince you more.

* * *

_27. blurring lines of fantasy and reality_

He's twenty three and she's twenty two but they both act like children when they're near one another. She's cursing at some employee and he finds it rather rude.

"You're kind of vulgar, you know," he tells her as he gives her the mail.

She looks up, red hair in her eyes, probably wondering why he's talking to her. "I'd rather bully than be bullied, you know," she says mockingly. "Wouldn't you?"

He folds his arms, rather childishly. "No; it's not right."

She rolls her eyes. This boy and his morals. "Take me out for coffee, mail boy, and then we'll talk."

He thinks that she uses just the right amount of confidence that he just might.

. . .

"What kind of coffee do you want?" he asks, pulling out his wallet.

"Oh, it seems I've got a gentleman on my hands." She smirks widely. "And a caramel frappe, hold the whip."

"Alright."

They take their coffee and she cups both her hands around hers. "So, about your moral . . . what exactly am I flawed in, mail boy?" she asks, and it takes almost all his strength for him to hold back the _nothing _which threatens to escape his lips.

"You could curse less, for a start," he answers.

"Well, then how exactly am I supposed to express my _G-rated _opinions, mail boy?" Her eyebrows scrunch up in a way he finds absolutely adorable.

"Point taken," he says.

"Anything else?"

"You'll be sure I'll think of something."

Turns out, he never does.

. . .

He's twenty six and she's twenty five when she finds out. It's Saturday and they've been dating for a year and he's no longer a mail boy.

She doesn't say anything like "You freak!" or "That's cool," or "Why didn't you tell me?" She only says, "And you haven't made me anything yet?" with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Sorry," he says, a bit sheepishly.

She doesn't hate his true self – and he finds that's more than alright.


	28. We're Just Pretenders, BTW

_Cuts Heal, Bruises Fade_

_Summary: And will someone please tell me why I keep pretending you're something you're not?_

Pairing from last chapter: Jake/Nancy (Bobofit; first book)

**Note: **found this among a stack of papers; don't think it's good enough but whatever.

UNREALISTIC EXPECTATION: Read _alligator skies_; new story.

* * *

_28. we're just pretenders, if you haven't noticed_

I'm no Annabeth. I can't juggle with school and life and things added on to us, even with summer so soon approaching.

I know that you wish I am her. Usually I am saddened by that fact, but mainly I'm not because I keep wishing you're Percy, anyways. We should both be guilty, I guess, but we're not. I don't know why we ever would be.

. . .

You're too aggressive for me. So, yes, maybe I do want that fairytale prince. So what? You want someone who fights back - and that sure as hell is not me. You like sarcasm and brains and blonde - and I am anything but.

But for a moment I can convince myself your eyes aren't black, they're green. And you can believe that, yes, it's really her moaning your name instead of drab, little me.

For a second we are in love and everything is perfect.

And then it all just goes away again.

. . .

I am a terrible pretender, and you were always the worst of liars.

We really do compliment one another, don't we?


	29. Taking The World By Storm

_Cuts Heal, Bruises Fade_

_Summary: Because she is a demigoddess and doesn't settle for anything less than a god. /or, heroes live how they want_

Pairing from last chapter: Nico/Rachel, onesided Percy/Rachel and Nico/Annabeth

**Note: **for **MidnightRose24**, who is amazing and I've actually had this written for a while but couldn't get on . . . erm, yeah.

UNREALISTIC EXPECTATION: Check out **legendsoflit**, which is a collab account I share with other amazing authors. ; ) Pwetty please.

* * *

_29. Take The World By Storm_

"We offer you immortality," the council says, "for saving our sorry asses." Or at least that's what she thinks they say. She looks into a pair of dark, cold eyes, and accepts.

Beneath his sadness, he smiles.

.

"I always knew you loved me more than them," he says as she is adjusting to her new life, her new powers. His hand cups her cheek, and she pulls away.

"What I did, I did for me—not you, _not _us."

"So there still is an us," says he, hovering over her, smirking. His animalistic hunger would disgust anyone else—but not her. That _is _why he loves her, after all.

Silence is her answer.

.

She visits his lands—once.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, goddess?" he asks. He used to always call her _goddess_ even before she really was one. They both know that the goddess of heroes and rebels—because they are one in the same, as it was pointed out—has no place here in this wasteland.

"Just visiting souls," she says. He raises his eyebrows.

"Any in particular, m'lady?" The end isn't meant to be mocking but she finds it so.

"Take me to the Isles."

He ends up kissing her and she doesn't pull away.

.

She lays propped up on her elbows.

"If I ever asked it of you, and I wasn't married," he says, "would you?"

"If I wasn't a daughter of your brother," replies she, "would you still love me?"

_Noyesnoyesno?_

.

They have an eternity to play this little game of theirs—and play it they shall.


	30. When Sun Goes Down And Stars Come Out

_Cuts Heal, Bruises Fade_

_Summary: I'm glad you came, baby. I wouldn't be anywhere but here._

Pairing from last chapter: Hades/Thalia

**Note: **for **DisneyFreak00090 **whose sister chose this pairing. Tell her thanks ! Haha. Sorry if it's a bit short..

UNREALISTIC EXPECTATION: Hold for a moment while I think of one people might actually fulfill.

* * *

_30. [when] sun goes down and stars come out_

Their romance is abnormally secret. He is supposed to be in love and she's supposed to be on her way. Still, he likes things he shouldn't and she might've misunderstood her prophecy, anyways.

Perhaps there's just something enticing about secrecy and forbidden relationships. Or maybe it's just the fact that they never last.

.

They do, however, last all of three months and sixteen days (she counts and he doesn't).

.

She kisses him on the lips, lightly. They gaze at the stars and then she speaks: "I think we both can agree when I say that this isn't going to work out." She thinks of adding a _dear _but that seems entirely too patronizing and demeaning.

He sighs, says, "I know," as if it matters.

.

They see each other with their lovers, wonder if they should feel jealous at all.

- —

He is reminded of bittersweet nights, of kisses behind closed doors. (He remembers the worst—forever the pessimist.)

She remembers cold nights and warm, safe arms. (Ever the terribly naïve romantic.)


	31. Falling Through The Sky

_Cuts Heal, Bruises Fade_

_Summary: Baby, you sweep me off my feet. /or, sparks_

Pairing from last chapter: Percy/Piper

**_VERY VERY IMPORTANT NOTE RIGHT HERE:_**

**Guise. So, I've been putting this off for a long while now and I'm very sorry. Erm, yeah. First off, this chapter is veryveryvery crappy and it was actually written with their names, so. O_e Second: I might be finishing up this story. I had hoped to end this with a bang—something worth of all the wonderful reviews and favorites and alerts I'd gotten. But, frankly, I'm not all too certain that is going to happen. I want it to, believe me. Any thoughts on my finishing this collection up? Is anyone still with me?**

* * *

_falling through the sky_

She heard once that everything good happens on a Tuesday.

She checks the day. It's Tuesday.

.

He smiles. "You're beautiful," he tells her.

She just blushes and laughs.

.

He is a gentleman.

She is spontaneous.

.

~The greatest relationships are the ones you never expected to be in. The ones that swept you off your feet and challenged every view you ever had.

.

He buys her flowers. (_Cliché_, both subconscious' whisper, but neither mind.) She takes him paintballing. (_Dangerous!_ he says, although compared to monsters and magic it is anything but.)

.

"You know," he says wistfully, "you sort of remind me of wine."

She laughs wholeheartedly. "How?"

"Gets sweeter with time." He grins.

They kiss.

.

Cue the happy ending.


End file.
